


18 х 9

by WTF Box of Chinese 2021 (Glaziers)



Series: WTF Box of Chinese 2021: спецквест [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 天官赐福 — 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú — Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Japan, M/M, Modern AU, Out of Character, School, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaziers/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chinese%202021
Summary: Серия драбблов, написанных по ключам (каждый из них голосуемый).Ключ: «уют, флафф, домашняя обстановка». Ученики третьего года обучения в ожидании перемен.
Series: WTF Box of Chinese 2021: спецквест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194200
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), Выкладки WTF Box of Chinese 2021





	1. Клубная комната

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Старшая школа Иваизуми (岩泉高校) — школа, где учатся персонажи Modao Zushi. Расположена в городе Цукуба префектуры Ибараки.  
> 2\. Старшая школа Чоугаока (蝶が丘 高校) — школа, где учатся персонажи Tianguan Cifu, соперничающая со школой Иваизуми. Расположена в городе Цукуба префектуры Ибараки.  
> 3\. Кохай (後輩) — обозначение положения человека в клубе, кружке, организации, иногда являющееся обращением. Кохай — человек, у которого пока недостаточно опыта в какой-либо сфере деятельности. Соответственно сэмпай — более опытный (и иногда более взрослый) человек.  
> 4\. Весенний турнир (全日本バレーボール高等学校選手権大会 (дословно: национальный японский волейбольный чемпионат среди старших школ) или 春高バレー) — один из самых важных волейбольных турниров в Японии. Проводится с 1970 года.  
> Турнир называется Весенним, потому что до 2010 года его заключительный этап проводился в марте. Из-за этого многие третьегодки (школьники на третьем, последнем году обучения) не могли попасть на соревнования из-за выпуска и поступления в вузы. После многочисленных жалоб турнир перенесли на январь. В настоящее время Весенний турнир считается более значимым чемпионатом, потому что именно там отбирают игроков в национальную сборную.  
> Команды участники: 52= 2*4 (по две команды от префектур Хоккайдо, Токио, Канагава, Хёго) + 43 (по одной от всех остальных префектур) + 1 (дополнительная команда от префектуры-хозяйки (Токио)).  
> 5\. В этом сеттинге за выход на Весенний турнир от префектуры Ибараки борются команды старшей школы Иваизуми (капитан Лань Сичэнь) и старшей школы Чоугаока (капитан Се Лянь).  
> 6\. Обращения друг к другу в команде ближе к принятым в современной Японии.

— Ушиджима из Мияги попал в молодежную сборную.

Хуайсан путается в штанине и повисает на дверце, удивленно приоткрыв рот. Сичэнь отвлекается от складывания школьной формы и заглядывает Яо через плечо.

— И правда, — удивлённо отмечает он. — Уже висит в списках на сайте ассоциации...

Не Минцзюэ чувствует раздражение. Досаду. Легкую зависть — а кто бы не почувствовал?

Предвкушение.

Шираторизава который год выходит победителем соревнований в префектуре. Шираторизава который год попадает на Весенний турнир. Два года волейбольный клуб школы Иваизуми наблюдал со стороны, играя с не менее сильными командами, но, может быть, в этом им повезет? Это было бы здорово: не во всех командах ас — игрок национального уровня…

Через мгновение словно спадает заклинание молчания, и раздевалка их клуба наполняется голосами:

— Везет кому-то…

— Я видел его подачи — такой и руки оторвет!

— Твои руки оторвет даже подача Яньли.

— Да что ты знаешь о том, как играет моя сестра!

— Ребята, не ссорьтесь…

— Сразу из школы в сборную… А во взрослую попадет, как думаете?

— Вэй-кун, а ты?

Вэй Ин, только что пытавшийся обойти Синчэня, чтобы добраться до Цзысюаня, предсказуемо оборачивается в сторону Ванцзи:

— Но ведь Ванцзи не собирается в сборную! Так, Ванцзи?

Ванцзи — не менее предсказуемо — отвечать не собирается.

Сичэнь заталкивает в свой шкафчик сумку, но Минцзюэ видит, как его плечи подрагивают от смеха. Ему хочется подойти ближе, спросить, что он думает об этом.

Новость, озвученная Яо, отозвалась разом всеми тревожными мыслями, не дающими покоя с самого начала тренировочного года. Минцзюэ видит схемы на задних страницах тетрадок Яо. Видит, как подолгу Сичэнь смотрит записи Яньли после тренировок и разговаривает с тренером Чжао.

И знает, что он не одинок в своих страхах, тревогах и сомнениях.

Три года все проблемы и неприятности оставались за дверью этой раздевалки. Три года клубная комната и волейбольный зал дарили Минцзюэ чувство защищенности, приносили неизменную радость, оставались чем-то неизменным в его жизни. Три года рядом с ним были люди, готовые протянуть руку и дать совет. Три года после хорошей тренировки решение всех проблем приходило в голову как-то само.

Этот год — последний.

В их команде вовсе не Вэй Ин уходит в профессиональный спорт. И этому человеку сейчас не менее страшно.

Минцзюэ хлопает дверкой своего шкафчика и все подскакивают.

— Хуайсан, ты болтаешь про сборную, а сам даже школьную форму не снял. Цзысюань, сегодня убираешься в зале. То, что менеджеры не играют, не значит, что они ничего не делают. Почему для игры одеты только Ванцзи и Нин-кун? С такой подготовкой вы не выиграете даже у Чоугаоки, не говоря уже о Весеннем Турнире! На сколько вы сейчас задержитесь в раздевалке, столько я дам на разминке штрафных кругов!

Тот случай, когда репутация работает на тебя. Минцзюэ не чувствует настоящей злости, но рокочущие нотки в голосе прибавляют команде бодрости.

Когда переодевшиеся кохаи по очереди уходят в зал, он поворачивается к оставшимся третьегодкам:

— Каждому доброму капитану нужен злой зам, так ты говорил?

Сичэнь кивает и касается его плеча:

— Спасибо. А вдохновляющую речь я скажу им потом, в зале.

Минцзюэ кивает. А потом сгребает обоих в охапку — Сичэня и Яо — и стоит так, слушая, как колотятся их сердца.

Так он не чувствует себя одиноким и надеется, что они — тоже.

Тревожные мысли на какое-то время отступают, и клубная комната становится всего лишь знакомой до последней мелочи клубной комнатой: шкафчики, скамейки, коврики для растяжки в углу, записки Сичэня на разноцветных листочках, приклеенные к стенам, свернутый баннер на шкафчиках…

— Я понимаю, о чем ты думаешь, — шепчет Яо. — Но наше время еще не пришло. Наше время еще не пришло.


	2. Минус-темп

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ключ: «вызов/провокация».  
> Карасуно-комбо со своей странной быстрой атакой вызов для Вэй Ина, как для связующего команды. И Ванцзи — как его диагонального.

_ Kuroo: Ты ни за что не поверишь, на какой он позиции… _

Куроо Тецуро — та еще заноза в заднице.

Все началось с того, что Сичэнь каким-то образом познакомился с неразговорчивым связующим Некомы, будучи еще на первом году обучения. Не иначе как опыт общения с Ванцзи сказался, и эти двое поладили.

Так старшая школа Иваизуми получила тренировочный матч с Некомой, связи в Токио и странные, но уважительные отношения с игроками столичной команды.

Сейчас они все переживали свой последний год в школе, готовились к соревнованиям. И на Золотой Неделе Куроо засыпал весь Line сообщениями, что у них будет такое, такое, ТАКОЕ…

«Такое» оказалось коротким видео, снятым на смартфон.

После первого просмотра Сичэнь тут же забрал себе телефон Минцзюэ и несколько раз пересмотрел запись. С каждым разом он становился все задумчивее и задумчивее.

— Близко к первому темпу, — вынес он наконец решение.

На видео невысокий рыжеволосый парень взлетал — иначе не скажешь — перед сеткой и с невероятной скоростью пробивал по мячу, переданному связующим.

Очень точно, надо сказать, переданным.

— Но не первый, — полувопросительно уточнил Яо.

Сичэнь отрицательно покачал головой.

Сегодня тактический совет клуба собрался в доме семьи Лань. Вообще-то они собирались еще и уроки сделать, но видео, которое прислал Куроо, несколько изменило планы.

— Они давно играют вместе?

— Кенма сказал, что первый год… и они соперники.

Минцзюэ хмыкнул, заложив руки за голову. Школа Карасуно из Мияги? Шансы встретиться хотя бы в тренировочном матче были очень невелики. Мияги — не самая близкая к ним префектура, соперников хватает и в соседних. Даже если удастся уговорить тренера Чжао, не факт, что руководство школы отправит их туда. Или пригласит Карасуно в Ибараки.

Тут вон целая Чоугаока под боком.

Но… Смог бы он остановить эту атаку незнакомым темпом? Высота прыжка этого парня — Хинаты — впечатляла. Все блокирующие их команды прыгали немногим выше, если считать от пола. Но если пересчитать в отношении к росту самого игрока… Минцзюэ даже почувствовал легкую зависть.

Все время, пока он смотрел видео, его пальцы рефлекторно напрягались, словно в них вот-вот должен был врезаться мяч, плечи слегка вздрагивали. С первой попытки — вряд ли. Третья? Пятая?

А еще можно было попросить Яо подстраховать после трехметровой на отскоке…

Сичэнь тем временем поднялся и выглянул из комнаты:

— Ванцзи, подойди сюда на минутку.

Вскоре его младший брат вошел и без лишних слов опустился рядом с ними на пол. Сичэнь включил видео и протянул ему смартфон.

Минцзюэ снова задался вопросом, как его друг может угадывать мысли и чувства Ванцзи, чье лицо всегда оставалось спокойным и бесстрастным.

— Ну, что скажешь?

Ванцзи кивнул и вернул телефон.

— Покажите запись Вэй Ину. Мы сможем это повторить.


	3. Руки связующего

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ключ: «нежность».  
> Спать на плече после игры и целовать руки связующего — кинк автора.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тейп, спортивный тейп (от tape «лента, тесьма»)— клейкая лента из ткани, напоминающая лейкопластырь, используемая для фиксации или поддержки суставов; процедуру наложения тейпа называют тейпингом, или тейпированием. Существует множество техник тейпирования, предназначенных для поддержки различных суставов и связок опорно-двигательного аппарата человека.  
> Пример тейпирования для блокирующих: [ пример раз ](https://bbtape.ru/mdata/fileman/user_6/fotos%203/maxresdefault%20146.jpg) , [ пример два ](https://guide.alibaba.com/image/i4/10-loaded-shipping-authentic-lp-lp645-finger-guard-goalkeeper-basketball-tennis-volleyball-finger-guard-brace-fracture-find-very-boring/TB1TixJLXXXXXc9XVXXXXXXXXXX_!!0-item_pic.jpg).  
> Один из вариантов тейпирования для связующих: [ пример ](https://bbtape.ru/mdata/fileman/user_6/fotos%202/medical%20taping%2023.jpg).  
> И вообще, по мнению автора, тейп — это секс [ солгаситься ](https://static-ru.insales.ru/images/articles/1/1707/943787/fec4A__2_.jpg), [ солгаситься еще раз ](https://crossfit.ru/upload/medialibrary/19c/19c3b9c0d95908e0e673e811d872a354.jpg)

Сичэнь честно пытается листать новости в телефоне, но две игры подряд берут свое. Экран телефона гаснет в его руках, а голова соскальзывает на плечо Не Минцзюэ.

Сам Минцзюэ старается сидеть неподвижно, чтобы не потревожить его легкий сон.

За окнами сгущаются быстрые осенние сумерки, вдоль дороги вспыхивают фонари. Сзади в автобусе негромко разговаривают Яо и Яньли. Впереди Сяо Синчэнь спит, опустив голову на плечо Сун Ланя. Вэй Ин наверняка дуется на Ванцзи, который сразу же заткнул уши наушниками, показывая, что не хочет разговаривать. Ваньин и Хуайсан, скорее всего, слишком вымотались и сорвали голоса в поддержке, чтобы обсуждать сегодняшнюю игру.

Мерное движение автобуса, ровное теплое дыхание Сичэня постепенно успокаивают Минцзюэ. Ему все еще жарко, словно он только что сошел с площадки. Но азарт постепенно начинает отпускать: еще немного, и можно будет спокойно прокрутить в голове все моменты сегодняшних игр.

Относительно спокойно, так уж и быть.

Так взвешенно раскладывать игру на промахи и удачные ходы, как это делают братья Лань, Минцзюэ никогда не умел. Что ж, у каждого свои таланты. И однажды ему просто очень повезло встретить Сичэня.

Встретить — и пройти с ним двенадцать лет плечом к плечу по одну сторону сетки. Играть на одной стороне. Получать его пасы, видеть его улыбки, делить с ним радость побед и горечь поражений.

Яо пришел позже, став третьим в их почти неразлучной компании… и так и не став настолько важным человеком в жизни Минцзюэ.

Он осторожно берет в ладонь расслабленную руку Сичэня: красивую руку с сильными чуткими пальцами связующего. Руку, принесшую им столько удачных пасов, с которых так легко было заработать очко. Руку, стершую наконец призрачное ощущение тейпа с пальцев своим теплом.

Лань Сичэнь считается одним из самых красивых парней в школе: высокого роста, с мягким взглядом светло-карих глаз, доброжелательной улыбкой…

Но Минцзюэ эгоистично влюблен в его руки. И только нежелание разбудить Сичэня удерживает его от того, чтобы целовать их — долго, мягко, перебирая губами каждую костяшку. Но ничто не мешает ему невесомо поцеловать пряди волос, больше не сдерживаемые банданой.

Через час они вернутся домой, и Чжао-сенсей наверняка устроит собрание в зале. Будет шумно. Будет весело. Они будут планировать новые игры и обсуждать команды, с которыми им завтра предстоит встретиться.

Но это будет через час.

Через почти целую вечность, которую Сичэнь может спать на его плече.


	4. Проиграть партию

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ключ: «dark!версия».  
> Коварные подачи Се Ляня.

Волейбольная команда старшей школы Чоугаока берет тайм-аут.

Пока его собственная команда жадно глотает воду, Сичэнь наблюдает за соперниками, стоящими в каком-то десятке метров от него. Десять метров, сетка, опора, на которую она натянута.

Непреодолимая преграда все три года, пока они играют друг против друга.

Когда-то Се Лянь был таким же первогодкой-связующим. Сейчас он тоже возглавил команду.

Команду, которая ни разу за три года не вышла на Весенний турнир. Не потому, что была плоха, неопытна, не хватало тренировок, был некомпетентный тренер, нет. Просто… Иваизуми и Шочикубай каждый раз оказывались немного сильнее.

И все же Се Лянь не сдавался.

Сичэнь ставил себя на его место — и понимал, что поступил бы так же.

Что ж, первогодки в этом году были многообещающими. Ванцзи и Вэй Ину придется хорошенько постараться, чтобы пройти дальше. Хуа Чэн уже сейчас очень хорош, а через три года…

Возможно, уже Вэй Ин будет читать в раздевалке новости с сайта о молодом игроке сборной. И хорошо, если тоже молодежной.

И все же игроки Чоугаоки неспокойны. Само собой, команда Сичэня тоже волнуется, тоже готова бороться. Но Сичэнь чувствует разницу: в скрещенных руках блокирующих, в быстрой жестикуляции Фэн Синя и — в молчании Се Ляня. За все время тайм-аута капитан Чоугаоки не проронил ни звука, а ведь он всегда находил для своих ребят слова поддержки, сколько Сичэнь помнил их игры.

Никто не знает, как пойдет игра, и случайный мяч может переломить все… И все же в своей команде он уверен больше.

Звучит свисток судьи и соперники возвращаются на поле. Сичэнь идет в квадрат запасных. Яо рядом беспокойно переминается с ноги на ногу.

— Можешь не переживать, — улыбается Синчэнь. — Сейчас на подаче их капитан, а это значит, справится даже Хуайсан. Если будет с чем справляться.

Сичэнь сдерживает улыбку. Подачи Се Ляня — своего рода легенда префектуры Ибараки. Идеальный игрок в остальном он подает удачно одну из пяти, если повезет. У Се Ляня хороший разбег, прекрасное чувство времени, хорошо поставлен удар… но посланный им мяч цепляет сетку, врезается в антенны, улетает в аут, принося победу сопернику. 

Поэтому при возможности на подаче его стараются заменять. 

Но порой на Се Ляня снисходит — Сичэнь не может назвать это как-то иначе — вдохновение. Он настраивается на какую-то свою волейбольную волну. И тогда…

Сичэнь бросает взгляд на табло с результатами: все-таки два сета его команда взяла.

Се Лянь готовится к подаче и мерно вбивает мяч в пол, ни на кого не глядя. Хуа Чэн отчаянно ловит его взгляд, но безуспешно.

А Му Цин у сетки внезапно поднимает руки, закрывая голову.

Снова звучит свисток судьи.

Бесконечно долгие восемь секунд до подачи. Невероятно быстрые восемь секунд до подачи.

Когда рука Се Ляня касается мяча, Сичэнь чувствует, что все изменилось.

Тот же разбег, та же точка на линии, та же сила прикосновения к мячу, тот же резкий звук удара, та же подача, что и всегда… И все совершенно другое.

Мяч перелетает через сетку и с невероятной силой бьет в заднюю линию возле Цзян Чэна.

На секунду повисает тишина — а затем сторона Чоугаоки взрывается радостными криками.

Яо стискивает руку Сичэня, Не Минцзюэ раздраженно рычит: кто же знал, что именно сейчас придется встретиться с темной стороной Се Ляня.

Вторая подача. Третья. Четвертая.

Разрыв сокращается.

И Сичэнь понимает, что этот сет Чоугаока возьмет. Что ж, это — волейбол.

Но одна партия — это не вся игра, да, Се Лянь?


	5. Выпускной

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ключ: «сила».  
> Третьегодки покидают команду.

Всю свою недолгую восемнадцатилетнюю жизнь Не Минцзюэ шел по пути силы.

Ему всегда хотелось быть сильнее, поэтому уроки физкультуры были для него самыми любимыми. И поэтому в начальной школе он выбрал для себя волейбольную секцию: спорт казался ему самым подходящим занятием, а в команде было веселее играть.

То же самое когда-то давно он объявил Хуайсану: дети в десять лет бывают удивительно упрямыми и негибкими. Впрочем, сильно ли он изменился с того времени?

Минцзюэ по-прежнему предпочитает стоять на своем. Правда, теперь он хотя бы умеет убеждать. Но он все еще считает, что быть сильным здорово. И играть в волейбол здорово.

Минцзюэ знает, какое это потрясающее чувство, когда ты понимаешь, куда летит мяч и успеваешь оказаться там на долю секунды раньше. Пусть в средней школе он оставил позицию доигровщика и встал на блок, умением поднять сложный мяч он восхищается до сих пор.

Он знает, как перехватывает дыхание, когда никто на другой стороне сетке не может принять твою подачу: так сильно и быстро летит запущенный в воздух мяч. Может быть, ему не хватает той точности, что есть у Сяо Синчэня или Ванцзи, но чистая силовая подача тоже может приносить очки.

Он знает, как восхитительно до мурашек остановить мяч над сеткой, вбить его в пол со всей доступной силой и смотреть сквозь сетку на раздосадованные и удивленные лица противников. Смягчение атаки? Вздор. Блок существует именно для этого: остановить на полпути, не дать даже преодолеть сетку, разделительную линию и руки блокирующих.

Он знает, как важно иметь силу воли и стремление побеждать. Иначе ты не выстоишь на площадке пять сетов подряд, изредка меняясь с либеро. Но потом, держа в руках победный кубок — путевку на Весенний турнир, понимаешь, что оно того стоило.

Но до сегодняшнего дня Минцзюэ не знал, что это такое: когда нужно быть по-настоящему сильным.

Когда директор произносит со сцены долгую речь, а за окном ветер бросает пригоршни розовых лепестков, и солнечный день такой яркий. 

Когда Минцзюэ стоит посреди двора с такими же третьегодками и не может придумать, что делать дальше, хотя приглашение уже в почтовом ящике и чемодан наполовину сложен. 

Когда Хуайсан, хлюпая носом, крутит смартфон и так и эдак, требует от них улыбаться, встать поближе друг к другу, не щуриться на солнце, а то снимок не выйдет — но руки у него дрожат. 

Когда в запертой клубной комнате он гладит по голове Сичэня, а тот беззвучно давится слезами — потому что их ждут внизу, в зале, потому что им надо еще столько сказать, потому что никто не сказал, что будет так больно.

Когда на полу волейбольного зала лежат золотистые квадраты солнечных лучей, пахнет отмытым деревом, Хуайсан плачет, уже не скрываясь, Вэй Ин пристает к Яньли и просит отдать ему пуговицу и все осталось на своих местах — но кажется незнакомым, словно он никогда не был здесь, ни разу за эти три года.

Когда Сичэнь отдает капитанскую повязку Сун Ланю и преувеличенно-бодрым голосом требует, чтобы команда не посрамила школу и выигрывала дальше.

Теперь Не Минцзюэ знает, что настоящая сила нужна для того, чтобы переступить порог волейбольного зала старшей школы Иваизуми — и больше никогда туда не вернуться.


	6. Разными дорогами

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ключ: «детские фотографии». … ну, собственно, все в ключе. Детская фотография Не Минцзюэ.

Это было, наверно, последнее школьное фото Не Минцзюэ с короткими волосами.

Он даже помнил тот день: второе апреля, незадолго до перехода в старшую школу. Они втроем уходят — а Ванцзи учиться еще два года.

В старшей школе Минцзюэ начал отращивать волосы. Конечно, у них не замеряли длину челки линейкой, но и без этого проблем хватало с лихвой: с ним беседовал классный руководитель, ему назначали взыскания, его отстраняли от клубной деятельности.

И все же в конце первого года Не Минцзюэ играл в основном составе школьной волейбольной команды. А волосы, стянутые в аккуратный хвост, касались кончиками лопаток.

Наверно, если бы не поддержка Сичэня, все было бы не так гладко… За это Минцзюэ всегда был благодарен. Сичэнь прошел с ним рука об руку всю школу, переходя из класса в класс, из команды в команду. И на этом фото он весело смеется, размахивая аттестатом, а в темных волосах запутались сливовые яркие лепестки.

В средней школе к их маленькой компании присоединился Мэн Яо. На фотографии он со сложным, больше растерянным, чем радостным выражением лица. Яо не планировал идти в старшую школу: после окончания средней школы его ждал техникум, затем — работа… Здесь проявила твердость его мать: Мэн-сан считала, что сын должен получить хорошее образование.

Сам Минцзюэ держит в руках тубус с аттестатом и выглядит удивленным. Словно еще не верит, что впереди его ждет что-то новое: новая школа, новые уроки, новые победы, новые шаги… А еще он, неожиданно вымахавший в средней школе, выше всех. Даже с короткими волосами.

Ванцзи, которого обнимает Сичэнь, как обычно, бесстрастно-невозмутим. Он не собирался сниматься: ведь это был не его выпускной. Но Сичэнь хотел разделить свое счастье со всеми близкими людьми — и вот Ванцзи стоит рядом, и, насколько можно разгадать выражение его лица, очень рад за старшего брата.

Минцзюэ сам не знает, почему увез из дома именно это фото. И почему оставил на рабочем столе. Он не знает, что мог бы сказать смеющимся мальчикам, оставшимся в далеком прошлом, на матовой бумаге. Что один из них будет играть в пляжный волейбол с дорогим для него человеком, второй станет прекрасным фотографом, третий пойдет в профессиональный спорт и попадет в сборную Японии? А четвертый…

Минцзюэ хмыкает и колесиком мышки прокручивает на мониторе трехмерный макет стадиона. Сичэнь всегда говорил, что он — самый надежный человек в команде. Именно поэтому Не Минцзюэ выбрал архитектуру — а именно, архитектуру спортивных объектов. В стенах зданий, которые он создает всегда будет кипеть дух борьбы — и эти стены будут надежными… как его, Минцзюэ, блоки в команде.

А еще — Tokyo Orimpiku не за горами. И в его силах сделать так, чтобы Яо играл в самом лучшем спортивном дворце Японии!


	7. День Святого Валентина

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ключ: «неловкий момент».  
> О нелегкой доле красивых парней из волейбольного клуба.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. В Японии по традиции на ДСВ шоколад дарят только девушки. Обычно подарки бывают двух видов: хонмэй-чоко — шоколадные конфеты для дорогого человека, иногда их изготавливают дома своими руками, и гири-чоко — подарки для друзей, коллег, без обязательств, просто как приятный бонус.  
> 2\. Ровно через месяц — 14 марта — наступает Белый день, когда мужчины должны подарить девушкам что-нибудь в ответ. Да, даже если это гири-чоко. И сколько девушек подарило тебе конфеты — стольким и дарить в ответ. Белым этот день называется потому, что дарится обычно белый шоколад, зефир, суфле, все в таком духе.

«Спаси меня», — умолял взглядом Лань Сичэнь.

Минцзюэ закатил глаза.

Вот так, из года в год, из школы в школу. Шло время — и его лучший друг постепенно превращался в очень красивого подростка, играющего в волейбол. Что еще нужно, чтобы на День Валентина девушки ходили за ним небольшой толпой, благоухающей шоколадом?

Малоэмоциональное лицо Ванцзи хотя бы отсеивало большую часть его поклонниц. Тех, на кого это не действовало, ждал неизменно вежливый отказ. А уж самых настойчивых — предельно честный разговор, после которого отвергнутой девушке оставалось утешаться так и не подаренным шоколадом.

А вот у его старшего брата, напротив, был легкий и доброжелательный характер… не позволяющий отказывать никому.

Поэтому Сичэнь каждый год выбирал беспроигрышную тактику: прятался в классе, в спортзале или… за Не Минцзюэ.

Последнему тоже рисковали признаваться самые отчаянные девушки. Вот только Минцзюэ не видел ничего такого в том, чтобы честно ответить:

— Я не ем шоколад. И встречаться мне неинтересно.

Иногда это заканчивалось благополучно, иногда — слезами. Не Минцзюэ равно устраивали оба варианта. Он вовсе не был бесчувственным и жестоким, но все же считал, что с возможной избранницей стоит быть максимально честным. А что делать, если девушка милая, но внутри ничего не дрожит?

— Ну можно же быть более вежливым, Мин-кун!!! — всплескивал руками Яо.

Минцзюэ только делал широкий жест, предлагая тому начать дипломатические переговоры по вызволению Сичэня. Сам он предпочитал действовать так же прямо: подходил, брал Сичэня за руку и уводил.

В последние годы — благодаря все тому же Яо и его таланту миротворца — к этому добавилась фраза:

— Сичэнь-кун, я насчет нашей последней тренировки…

Это срабатывало в средней школе, сработало и сейчас. Притихшие девушки проводили Сичэня и Минцзюэ взглядами, пока за их спинами не закрылась дверь класса.

— Спасибо, — Сичэнь смотрел со всей признательностью. — Ты снова спасаешь меня из неловких ситуаций.

Минцзюэ пожал плечами:

— Да научись ты уже отказывать им. И жить станет проще. Ты строил четырнадцать диких детей в средней школе, будучи капитаном. Неужели не можешь справиться с десятком девчонок?

— На девушек нельзя орать матом, — с грустью признался Сичэнь.

— Ни разу не слышал, чтобы ты орал матом на команду.

— И не услышишь… по крайней мере, вслух. Но иногда очень хочется.

Минцзюэ невольно рассмеялся. Глядя на него, улыбнулся, наконец, и Сичэнь. За спиной раздалось деликатное покашливание, заставив их обернуться. В дверях класса стояла Мегуми-сан. За ее спиной Минцзюэ увидел девушек, немного охладивших пыл, но не сдавших позиции.

— Может, все-таки пропустите меня?

— Ох, конечно, прости, — Сичэнь поспешно вынул свою руку из руки Минцзюэ.

Деваться было некуда.

— Какой у тебя следующий урок? Так и быть, провожу тебя до класса.


End file.
